callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
W1200
The W1200 is a pump-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player campaign, Mac is seen holding the shotgun in the level "F.N.G.". The W1200 shotgun is used for door breaching in the mission "Charlie Don't Surf". Gaz uses the W1200 shotgun in the mission "Crew Expendable", while Lt. Vasquez uses a unique W1200 without the fixed stock. The W1200 shotgun is found in the missions "Charlie Don't Surf", "The Bog", "One Shot, One Kill" and "The Sins of the Father". Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer, the W1200 shotgun is the first shotgun available (Rank 2, when the Demolitions default class is unlocked), and can be modified with a Red Dot Sight and Foregrip. The W1200 is superior to most weapons in close quarters combat because of the high amount of damage per shell, which usually amounts to one-shot kills, including players using Juggernaut. Also, unlike the M1014, the player can walk at full speed when aiming down the sights. Despite the slow rate of fire due to the pump-action, the W1200 can still be used to engage multiple enemies at close range. When the W1200 is combined with the Double Tap perk, the W1200's pumping speed is increased, resulting in a faster rate of fire and higher recoil. The main disadvantage of the W1200 is its ineffectiveness in mid to long-range firefights. Unlike other weapons, shotguns (W1200 and M1014) will not inflict damage beyond a certain range. Thus, players using shotguns tend to stay in narrow or indoor areas. It also has fairly high recoil which takes a while to reset, making second shots with it fairly difficult. The grip attachment lowers the recoil at the cost of a Tier 1 perk. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip Gallery W1200 CoD4.png|The W1200. W1200 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron sights. W1200 Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the W1200. W1200 Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the W1200. Vasquez's W1200 3rd Person CoD4.png|Vasquez's custom W1200; note the lack of a stock. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The W1200 was first confirmed to be in the game when it was seen in the original trailers for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Like the M1911, although it is featured in-game, it is only usable in the "Museum" level, however, unlike the M1911, it cannot be found in the display case with the other guns and is only found on the body of the snow camouflaged NPC in the first room, second from the right, although sometimes he will carry a M1014. It is never even seen in any other single player level, although it is seen in the cutscene intro for S.S.D.D. in the hands of an FSB operative. The W1200 seems to have been replaced by the SPAS-12 for multiplayer and campaign use. The W1200 has an extremely long range for a shotgun, and remains lethal at ranges far beyond those usually expected for a shotgun. For example, it is capable of killing everyone in the No Russian exhibit from the Contingency exhibit in the Museum. The pickup icon is the same as the one in Call of Duty 4, and In the Cliffhanger E3 2009 gameplay video, the W1200 pickup icon was used as placeholder for the SPAS-12's one. Gallery W1200 MW2.png|The W1200. W1200_Iron Sights_MW2.png|W1200's Iron Sight. W1200_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the W1200. w1200 in mw2.jpg|The W1200 in Modern Warfare 2. MW2W1200.png|Russian FSB operative holding a W1200 in the "S.S.D.D." cutscene. Trivia *The picture of the W1200 in the Create-A-Class page lacks the rear iron sight in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The W1200, M249 SAW, Dragunov, M2 Browning and the M1911 are the only guns to appear in singleplayer but not multiplayer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition the camouflages for this weapon are much less pronounced than on any other console. *In singleplayer, the W1200 is drawn with the player holding the grip. However, in multiplayer, it is drawn with the player dropping it into his hand. ru:W1200 es:W1200 Category:Shotguns Category:Pump Action Shotguns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons